


In secret

by ObiNaru17



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Akatsuki - Freeform, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Dirty Talk, Enemy Lovers, Good Uchiha Obito, Kinky Naruto, M/M, NSFW, Protective Uchiha Obito, Smut, Top Uchiha Obito
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObiNaru17/pseuds/ObiNaru17
Summary: Obito, leader of the Akatsuki, gives Sasuke the mission and his team to capture the nine-those fox demon. However, Naruto is aware of their plan and slips discreetly into their lair to finally find himself alone with his lover.
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 31





	In secret

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a story that I had written long before "Last Night" but that I had completely forgotten in my notes. I'm publishing it now, hoping you like it. I would say that this fiction is NSFW enough, but I did my best to make their emotions and feelings feel since after all they are sacred in love. This story may look like the other, it happens that I love this situation, but not that concerns I write a different one at the moment.

Obito Uchiha chef de l’organisation criminelle de l’Akatsuki distribua ses ordres afin de capturer le démon renard a neuf queux, qu’ils n’avaient toujours pas malgré leurs multiples tentatives au cours des derniers mois.   
Il avait chargé l’équipe de Sasuke de s’en occuper vu que tout les autres avaient échoués lamentablement, ce qui le fit se demander pourquoi étaient t’ils encore dans l’Akatsuki. Ce soir les membres étaient dans leurs repaires entrain d’échafauder un plan soit disant infaillible..

Obito soupira dans son masque mais les écoutait tout de même, se décidant enfin à parler,   
\- vous êtes sûr que Naruto se trouve en dehors de Konoha à l’heure actuelle ? 

\- bien sûr ! Rétorqua Sasuke froidement. D’après Juugo il est accompagné de quatre autres ninja, ils semble assurer sa protection. 

\- je vois. Bon et bien capturer moi Naruto Uzumaki et tuer les autres.. ils ne nous sont d’aucune utilité. Déclara Obito en lançant à l’aide de son Sharingan un regard particulièrement menaçant. Et vous n’avez pas intérêt à échouer vu le peu de temps qu’il nous reste avant la réunion des kage. 

\- Compris. Souriait nerveusement Karin qui se tenait à côté de Sasuke. 

Alors qu’ils partirent tout les trois la chasse au démon renard, Obito resta seul dans ce grand repaire humide qui ne contenait rien qu’une grande table en pierre servant pour les grandes réunions lorsque tout les membres sont présents. Tout à coup Obito pu sentir une présence familière derrière lui, étonnamment il ne sortait aucune arme et ne faisait aucun mouvement, préférant que l’intrus se montre de lui même. 

\- alors comme ça les petits nouveaux de l’Akatsuki doivent me capturer hein ? Demanda Naruto d’une voix amusé tout en sortant de l’ombre, un grand sourire aux lèvres non dissimulé. 

\- C’est ce que je leur ai demandé, cependant ça m’étonnerait qu’ils te trouvent vu que tu est ici.. Obito se retourna, faisant face à son amant qui était secrètement venu ici. 

Naruto avait fait faux bon aux shinobi qui assurait sa protection jusqu’a l’endroit où il devait se rendre, profitant de leur sommeil pour se faufiler au repaire du groupe de criminels, sachant qu’Obito l’attendrait ce soir. Pour l’occasion il avait mis sa cape sans rien d’autres en dessous, voulant faire une petite surprise à son amant qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis 3 mois à cause de ses nombreux déplacement. S’assurant rapidement qu’ils étaient rien que tout les deux, le Uchiha se débarrassa enfin de son masque orange qui n’avait plus d’utilité maintenant, laissant voir au jeune blond sa cicatrice qui prenait toute la partie gauche de son visage pourtant si beau et si sexy que Naruto aimait tant admiré. 

Naruto déboutonna sa cape, puis la laissa tomber lentement sur ses épaules, dévoilant ainsi son corps nu et finement musclé, ce qui laissa sans voix Obito qui ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il vienne dans cette tenue alors qu’ils n’avaient que peu de temps pour se voir. Non mécontent de son effet sur son amant, il retira totalement sa cape puis la jeta sur le sol de la grotte particulièrement humide. 

\- Ce que tu vois te plaît t’il ? ~ 

la voix suave du blond faisait toujours frissonner Obito qui n’avait cessé de contempler son corps dénudé rien que pour lui dans cette endroit où n’importe quelle membre pourrait arriver et les surprendre, rendant ainsi la situation bien plus excitante. 

\- tu n’a pas idée à quel point... 

Naruto se retrouva en un instant plaqué contre un mur ce qui le fit légèrement gémir, puis invita Obito à venir l’embrasser, n’ayant envie de rien d’autre excepté lui. Alors que leurs baisers se fit passionné et parfois sauvage, montrant à quel point ils se désirait et surtout à quel point ils s’aimaient sans jamais oser se l’avouer. Le plus jeune des deux hommes retira la cape noir de son homme, ainsi que son haut qui était devenu encombrant pour lui, l’empêchant de profiter de son torse superbement musclé qui lui avait fait plusieurs fois tourné la tête. Il continuait ainsi à le dévêtir tout en passant ses doigts délicats sur chaque parcelle de peau nue, devenue agréablement chaude sous ses caresses expertes. Obito se permit quelques gémissements entre les lèvres sucrées de son partenaire jusqu’à ce qu’il sentit une main non timide se glisser dans son pantalon, voulant jouer avec l’objet de ses fantasmes les plus secrets. 

\- Naru... attends.. tu est sûr ? C’est si risquer... demanda t’il en se mordant la lèvre. 

\- plus que sur ~ laisse toi faire et tu m’en diras des nouvelles chéri ~

Dit t’il tout en descendant vers sa ceinture qu’il enleva rapidement afin de sortir son sexe déjà gonflé par l’envie et le désir. Il le caressa sans quitter des yeux son propriétaire à qui il lançait des regards aguicheurs. Une fois qu’il sentit son penis suffisamment dur il le pris en bouche, jouant avec sa langue contre son gland sensible, n’ayant pas été ainsi touché depuis quelques mois, le manque c’était fait grandement ressentir sans qu’il puisse l’exprimer. Dans la pièce seule les gémissements d’Obito ainsi que les bruits obscènes de bouche purent se faire entendre. Naruto s’appliqua joyeusement à sa tâche, faisant de son maximum pour le faire jouir, usants de pleins de techniques ayant déjà fait ses preuves sur l’homme aux cheveux noirs, jouant avec ses dents inférieures pour le titiller bien plus qu’auparavant. Obito passa sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de Naruto, le faisant au passage accéléré le mouvement pour son plus grand plaisir. Au bout d’un moment il se sentit proche de la jouissance et lui signala d’un gémissements plus rauque que les autres, puis se déchargea dans la bouche chaude de Naruto qui avala d’une traite sa semence qu’il aimait tant avoir en bouche. Il se relava ensuite pour l’embrasser plus tendrement qu’auparavant, se sentant tellement bien à cette instant, dans les bras d’un homme qui lui faisait ressentir des sentiments si spéciaux, bien évidemment ce qu’il faisait était très dangereux et plus qu’immorale vu qu’Obito était leur ennemi numéro un et qu’il connaissait son plan de déclarer la quatrième grande guerre ninja. Mais cela lui importait peu, il était tombé éperdument amoureux de lui, de sa voix, de ses mains qui savait le faire crier quand il fallait, de son corps si musclé qu’il semblait avoir été dessiné par un dieu. Tout en Obito lui plaisait, et étonnamment il n’avait pas cherché à le faire changer, il l’avait accepté tout en entier bien que ça tiraillait parfois son cœur car il savait qu’un jour il le perdrait au cours d’un affrontement avec d’autres ninja. Auparavant il n’avait jamais aimé quelqu’un a ce point, pouvant sans hésité se sacrifier pour lui si il lui demandait, comme il était absolument sûre que son amant ferait de même pour lui, étant devenu son univers et comptait bien le rester jusqu’à la fin même si cela devrait lui coûter chère. Une fois sortie de ses pensées il l’attrapa par la chevelure afin de le rapprocher de son corps et d’accéder plus facilement à son oreille, chuchotant ainsi des envies obscènes et décadentes, sachant qu’avec lui il n’avait pas à avoir de retenue ni de timidité, se mettant totalement à sa merci. 

\- Prend moi ~ J’ai follement envie de te sentir aller et venir en moi...

\- tu est sacrément vulgaire mon petit renard.. mais si c’est ce que tu désires je vais te faire l’amour sur cette table de façon à ce que ton corps s’en souvienne longtemps ~" 

Il le poussa gentiment puis l’allongea sur la surface à présent glacé à cause de l’humidité de la cavité et du temps de dehors. La bouche d’Obito s’en alla couvrir de baisers et de morsures le corps immaculé du petit Jinchuriki en dessous de lui, jouant avec ses petits boutons de rose pointant sous l’envie de ressentir bien plus. Maintenant que son corps était son terrain de jeu il s’affaira a le faire gémir de manière toujours plus aiguë, faisant ainsi rougir Naruto qui ne pensait pas avoir une voix si féminine. Quand il sentit des doigts se glisser en lui, le monde autour sembla disparaître, ainsi que ses préoccupations. Coucher avec un homme aussi dangereux ne devrait pas être aussi bon, cependant l’interdit avait quelque chose d’irrésistible et malgré toute sa volonté pour lui résister il n’avait pas tenue longtemps, s’étant offert totalement à lui ce jour là, avec bien plus de sensualité qu’il n’aurait pu l’imaginer. Depuis cette fois la, ils ne s’étaient plus quitter, passant des moments de plus en plus intimes et pleins de sentiments tendres et sincères. Obito était la nuit qui avait sauvé ses jours et pour cela il lui en serait a jamais reconnaissant. 

D’un coup il le stoppa en posant une main sur la partie artificielle de son torse oui demanda d’une voix suppliante et irrésistible 

\- arrête ça et met là moi maintenant ~ je n’en peux plus d’attendre...

\- Si je fais ça je vais te faire mal et ce n’est aucunement ce que je veux.. 

\- Je t’en supplie Obi... j’en ai tellement envie si tu savais... je veux te sentir me posséder et m’aimer de toute tes forces...

Ses yeux brillants se perdit dans le regard si particulier Obito, le genre de regard qui le faisait totalement fondre et se soumettre à lui. Obito soupira finalement en acceptant la demande de son blond préférée, il place ensuite ses jambes sur ses larges épaules avant de le pénétrer très lentement, voyant Naruto crier à la fois de douleur et de plaisir. Ses mains le caressait délicatement afin de le détendre et de faire passer cette douleur qui serait bientôt remplacée par quelque chose de mieux. 

\- est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda t’il 

\- A part que j’ai l’impression d’être déchirée de l’intérieur ça va bien... un petit rictus s’échappa de sa gorge accompagné d’un gémissement. 

Une fois entièrement en lui il lui laissa quelques minutes pour qu’il s’habitue à cette intrusion pour le moins imposante. Naruto se mit de lui même a bouger les hanches, suppliant pour en avoir plus, il avait besoin de sentir toute son ardeur de leur ébats particulièrement indécent. Le plus âgé reçu le message et se mit à donner de profond coups de reins qui fit immédiatement se cambrer Naruto qui cria à présent de plaisir, disant des mots qui d’habitude ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Quand Obito se coucha sur son corps, ils échangèrent un baisers assez violent, tandis que les ongles du ninja se plantèrent dans le dos de son amant qu’il griffa férocement, faisant saigner l’Uchiha ce qui lui donna une décharge de plaisir intense. D’un coup il retourna Naruto, lui attrapa les poignets et les bloquant dans son dos, le soumettant encore plus. Il s’amusa à claquer ses fesses qui prirent une jolie teinte rouge et la trace de sa main, de quoi gêner son chéri pendant quelques jours. À présent Naruto pleurait de plaisir, se sentant perdre la raison à chaque fois qu’il buttait contre sa prostate. 

\- soit plus violent avec moi Obito !! J’ai...aaaah ~ besoin que tu me malmène.. et que tu.. m’insultes... 

Obito ne pu s’empêcher de rire devant ses envies de plus en plus dévergondées, il était loin le gamin qu’il avait rencontré y’a quelque années lors d’une mission pour le capturer. Il pris sa tignasse dans ses doigts et tira dessus assez fortement pour le faire se redresser totalement, puis lâcha ses poignets. Naruto ressenti un plaisir puissant mélangé à une douleur qui le satisfaisait amplement. L’une de ses mains se plaça sur son propre membre qu’il caressa en même temps, étant excité à son paroxysme. 

\- Alors Naruto ? T’aime ça hein ? Ça te plaît de te faire baiser par ton ennemi ? Tu n’a pas honte ?

\- oooh ~ j’adore ça !! Obito pitié prend moi plus fort !! Je vais jouir !!! Cria le jeune ninja 

\- tu imagine si les gens de Konoha te voyait maintenant ? Me suppliant ainsi tel une salope ~ 

L’homme aux cheveux noirs avait beau être violent avec lui et lui parler vulgairement, il ne l’avait jamais autant aimé qu’à cette instant, le sentant totalement comblé par le plaisir qu’il lui procurait, l’entendant crier son nom dans l’espoir que ce le fasse aller plus vite en lui. Il empoigna d’un coup sa gorge qu’il serra suffisamment pour le rendre fou tout en veillant à être doux sur ce geste, ne voulant pas l’étrangler trop fort. En même temps de tout cela il promena sa main droite sur son ventre, griffant très délicatement son corps, sachant à quelle point la sensation de ses ongles sur sa peau sensible le rendait fou, le fines traces rouge se formait sur son corps, ce fut ce qu’il déclencha un orgasme des plus intense à Naruto. Il sentit une chaleur l’envahir et s’emparer entièrement de lui, dans un énième soupir il prononça le nom de son partenaire et se laissa aller dans la main. Obito lui n’était pas encore venu, il laissa retomber son corps contre la table avant d’agripper ses fesses, s’enfonçant encore lui durant quelques instants, puis se déversa complètement dans son corps bouillant. 

Les deux hommes se séparent peu après, Naruto se retourna sur le dos et resta allongé un long moment, tout transpirant et pleins de sperme sur son bas ventre, n’arrivant pas à reprendre sa respiration. Obito lui remis rapidement son pantalon, préférant ne pas trop traîner pour se rhabiller au cas où quelqu’un arriverait. 

\- c’était... phénoménal ! T’es vraiment le meilleur des amants Obi ~

\- Je te le confirme.. cependant c’est pas que je suis le meilleur, c’est ce que je suis le seul avec qui tu ai couché 

\- tu peux pas simplement prendre un compliment ? Enfin peut importe, il faut qu’on remette ça !! 

\- Avec plaisir, mais n’oublie pas que c’est dangereux de venir me rejoindre, tu ne sais pas qui peut te voir, et je suis pas toujours là pour te protéger...

Il l’aida à se relever puis l’embrassa cette fois avec tendresse et douceur, ce qui contrastait totalement avec ce qu’ils venaient de faire. Naruto acquiesça puis passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, ne lâchant pas son regard 

\- Obito il faut que je te dise quelque chose... 

\- quoi ? 

\- Je t’aime. 

Une fois qu’il lui déclara enfin son amour il sentit son cœur totalement s’emballer, avec une grande peur d’être rejetée. Après tout le peu de fois où ils pouvaient se voir c’était pour faire l’amour, parfois ils réussissait à passer la nuit ensemble dans les bras l’un de l’autre mais c’était si rare à cause du danger qu’ils encouraient. C’était surtout pour Naruto que c’était risqué, lui qui était à présent le héros de son village après avoir battu Pain, était bien plus protégé qu’avant. 

\- Je t’aime aussi. Bien que je n’ai jamais trouvé le bon moment pour te le dire !

\- c’est vrai ?? Demanda Naruto pleins de joie avec une bouille adorable 

\- tu crois vraiment que je prendrai la peine de te dire ça si je le ne pensais pas ? Soit pas idiot. 

\- Mon dieu !!! C’est le plus beau jour de ma vie !! 

Il lui sauta dans les bras et lui fit un câlin pleins de sentiments. Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment avant qu’ils soient obligés de se séparer à contre cœur. Naruto remis sa cape et fit un dernier baiser à son amoureux qui partageait ses sentiments pour son plus grand bonheur. Il connaissait le passé horrible d’Obito et s’est jurer de tout faire pour le rendre heureux, lui faire comprendre qu’amour n’était pas forcément synonyme de haine ni de tristesse bien qu’il savait qu’avec leurs relations les choses étaient bien plus compliqué que d’habitude. 

Il sortit du repaire de l’Akatsuki en toute discrétion, sachant masquer son chakra, évitant ainsi les attaques surprise. Rapidement il regagna le camp où dormait toujours les ninja qui l’accompagnait. Il en profita pour se rhabiller derrière un arbre, remettant ainsi sa combinaison orange et noir, puis alla se coucher en faisant attention à ne pas se faire remarquer. Après avoir réfléchi un petit moment il s’endormit sur cette pensée : 

Il m’aime.


End file.
